kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiddy Grade 2 Pilot
The original promotional video for Kiddy Girl-and, named Kiddy Grade 2 (K-G.2) was an approximately 7 minutes long video. It showed some new characters that were later developed into Kiddy Girl-and, and showed some more of the members of GOTT from before the time Kiddy Grade was set. Story The video starts when the GOTT was destroyed. The first character that we see is Éclair, who is falling into space unconsciously, while Lumière is screaming after her. Short after that, we can see that La Muse is destroyed by a powerful blast, and now Lumière is falling too. As Éclair wakes up, she finds herself standing on Eclipse's ship, which is going to be destroyed by a big piece of metal, falling form the main channel that helps the ships from Aineias fly off the surface. Éclair raises her hands, and by using her abilities, she successfully throws the piece away. On the next part we can see Armbrust and Mercredi in their old forms (Mercredi as Pfielspitze) trying to fight with something or someone. Mercredi is only seen controlling the ship. There are some memories shown from when Éclair and Lumière were in an older form. Lumière was captured, and Éclair saved her by destroying a guarding robot. We also can see some other pictures from their past. New Characters New characters that have been changed in the Kiddy Girl-and series have brackets next to their names. If you click on that, you will be directed to the characters from this Pilot, and NOT fron Kiddy Girl-and! *Ascoeur (KG2) *Q-feuille (KG2) *Letuchaia *Pauki Old characters *Éclair *Lumière *Eclipse *Armbrust *Mercredi/Pfielspitze *Dextera *Sinistra *Viola *Cesario *Tweedledee *Tweedledum Past ES Members * Maryann * Bran * Viper * Virago More about Éclair and Lumière We get to see some flashbacks from their older lives, and with that, we can set up a timeline. Trivia *In KG2, Q-feuille was the childish and more active person, just like Éclair. **However, in Kiddy Girl-and, they changed her personality to a more like Lumière's. *In KG2, Q-feuille is much more thinner and have a smaller breast than in Kiddy Girl-and. *In KG2, Ascoeur is a way more shy and quiet person than Q-feuille; she is more like Lumiere. **However, in Kiddy Girl-and, she becomes a more childish a careless person. *Ascoeur shares a lot of similarities with Tweedledee. **She wears her pigtails the same way Tweedledee does in Kiddy Girl-and. **They both are quiet and elegant. *Ascoeur also shares similarities with Lumière. *In KG2, Q-feuille and Ascoeur are more believed to be clones. There is no sign of other clones, however. **In Kiddy Girl-and, only Q-feuille is a clone. *We find out that Lumière and Éclair's timeline of past forms can be made. *This video is showing how the GOTT was defeated, and how this whole situation of Eclipse cloning has started. *This video was the original idea for a second season for Kiddy Grade. **However, they changed the idea to Kiddy Girl-and. ***They also added more characters. Gallery kg2.PNG ec1.PNG asc1.PNG asc2.PNG asc3.PNG asc4.PNG asc5.PNG asc6.PNG asc7.PNG asc8.PNG asc9.PNG chocobombs.PNG ec2.PNG ec3.PNG ec4.PNG ec5.PNG ec6.PNG ecl1.PNG gtologo.PNG hiv1.PNG hiv2.PNG hivsom.PNG ism1.PNG lu1.PNG lu2.PNG lu3.PNG lu4.PNG lu5.PNG lu6.PNG quf1.PNG quf2.PNG quf3.PNG quf4.PNG quf5.PNG quf6.PNG quf7.PNG sindex.PNG som1.PNG t1.PNG t2.PNG t3.PNG t4.PNG t5.PNG t7.PNG t6.PNG t8.PNG t9.PNG t10.PNG t11.PNG t12.PNG vioces.PNG Ascoeur.PNG Qfeuille.PNG Hiver.PNG Sommer.PNG Képkivágás.PNG L.PNG T.PNG th2.PNG th3.PNG th4.PNG th5.PNG Category:Alternate storyline Category:Short movie Category:Movie